Savior
by AkaneKaminga
Summary: I wasn’t mute. I wish I could have screamed it out so they all could hear me, but I couldn’t break that vow I had promised to myself. My voice was to remain silent, always, from now on. Inu/Kag OOC&AU.
1. Sort of Simple Morning

CHAPTER ONE:

Sort-Of Simple Morning

I wasn't mute. I wish I could have screamed it out so they all could hear me, but I couldn't break that vow I had promised to myself. My voice was to remain silent, always, from now on.

See, I had parents. Like any other person, I did.

But there was an accident. I wish I could tell you that I remembered what happened, but the accident gave me amnesia for a few days. And even after, I did not regain any part of my memory of what happened, nor did anyone tell me.

I was angry, but nobody knew. And because of how I acted naturally, nobody could see it either.

So I am still left in the dark.

No matter what anyone has tried, no matter what any person has told me, I refuse to speak. When I thought about it, I had nothing to say.

Well, I guess you could imagine where I live. Some old orphanage, crawling with children and babies, filled with screams and cries.

No. To be perfectly honest, I was happy with that. I live with my best friend Sango. I believe that she somehow knows what happened, but just like everybody else, she's never mentioned a word of it. How I wish that she would. But she knows me better than anybody. Since I don't speak, she reads the looks that I place on my face. I never have to explain. And I'm so happy she knows me so well!

Well, maybe I should just stop talking about myself.

I felt somebody pushing me. Who, I could not imagine, for I was too far gone into sleep, but just conscious enough to realize that something was going on. Somebody was calling my name, I think nearly yelling it, begging for me to wake up. My mind could not comprehend that Sango was doing her usual wake-up call.

Eventually, she just jumped on me. I woke with a start and I heard her laughing away. She looked at me, and my glare said everything she needed to know. But I knew that she knew that my glare was simply half-hearted, considering it was the one I gave her everyday of my life.

Sango latched onto my arm and dragged me upwards. She forced me into a sitting position, and I rubbed my eyes. A small yawn escaped me. I glanced at Sango and saw that she had gotten off my bed and was dressing for school. I believe that she was adorning herself in a reddish-pink top, one that hugged her curves immensely. A baggy pair of beige jeans covered her legs, and then she just pulled on some black boots. Sango was not one who wore makeup or bore any jewelry. She was simply herself, and I know that I once stated (or merely wrote to her) that that was one of the things that I liked about her, being my best friend and all. She smiled and hugged me, and simply said, "You too."

So I got out of bed. I did the same as Sango. Went to my wardrobe, picked out an outfit, and began getting ready. I had decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans, with a green and black striped top. My shoes? Well, they were the simple converse I always wore.

My hair was something short of a mess. I simply brushed it out, but I did so thoroughly, and added a light spray of my anti-frizz stuff. Satisfied, I walked to the corner of my bedpost and hoisted my backpack onto my shoulders. Sango looked at me and asked me if I was ready. I nodded and smiled.

So we went downstairs, out the front door, and into Sango's car. You'll think it's one of those huge fancy ones, but it's not. Sango believed that you are who you are and not by what your car looks like. I agreed. And now that I think about it, we shared similar thoughts on practically everything.

Her car was a small red Honda Civic. I loved how it was so simple. Her finger jabbed down on the unlock button, and I let myself into the car. She always drove because I was kinda afraid to do so.

And we drove to school, the ride only half quiet.

When we arrived at the school, I was only greeted by someone who hated me so much. I didn't really understand why, I never said anything to her ever. I never even glanced toward her and given her any looks either.

Sango saw that she was there too, so her arm linked into mine and we proudly walked past.

I heard a faint, "Bitch." I continued walking. However, Sango turned back and yelled, "KIKYOU'S A WHORE!" I snickered and Sango patted me on the head.

I mean, don't take it personally. Kikyou really was a whore. She has had sex with almost every guy in the school, and her boyfriends seem to change every week. I tried, really, I did, but I could never feel sorry for someone who wore hot pink miniskirts that just went past her underwear, a halter top that always showed cleavage, then thigh-hi boots. Her face was never without makeup, and her hair was black, and always done in some manner that exposed at least a little bit of her neck.

I guess she was pretty, but she never put her beauty to any better use.

After that encounter, Sango and I continued on to our lockers. Convenient, they were right by each other. I think that Sango requested that, but I never actually asked. I twisted my lock and it popped open. A yellow daisy fell to the ground, a small note attached. I bent over and picked it up, twirling the stem between my thumb and index finger. My other hand reached in the middle and tugged the note off. I opened it and saw the writing a bit scribbled, but still legible.

'Go out with me. Tonight, 6:00. -Kouga.'

I laughed a little, just enough for Sango to hear. She turned to me and snatched the note from my hands. Naturally, I let her have it. I didn't hide things from her.

She set it in my locker and scoffed. "He's been asking you out forever. Are you going to ever give him a chance?" She asked curiously. I knew that she didn't mean it harshly, as it sounded, but more as in a laughing way.

I shook my head. Kouga merely wanted to bring my voice back, and be the one to say that he did so. I mean, I thought so anyway. He always encouraged me to show off my 'beautiful voice.' But I always refused. I think a part of me was afraid to speak because I didn't want to hear my own voice.

Well, speak of the devil. Kouga arrived swiftly, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I turned and shrugged him off. "So? What do you say?" He asked, with emphasis on the say. I scoffed silently, to myself. As if I was going to speak for him, of all people!

I looked at him with an almost angry look on my face. I shook my head furiously, almost as if I was going to snap off my neck. His smirk was faltered into a frown, and I turned back toward my locker.

I think that Kouga knew not to bother me, or even try to provoke me. Sango would be on him, knocking his lights out. "Fine. I'll try again when you're in a better mood." He stated. He bent over and took me by surprise. He placed a kiss on my cheek and began to sprint away. As soon as he rounded the corner, my hand went to my cheek and I wiped downward, hard.

Sango laughed. "It's okay Kagome. One day, you'll find the perfect guy to sweep you off your feet! And you won't mind his kisses." She added with a smirk. I jabbed her in the arm gently, and she feigned hurt.

"You know it's true." I nodded my head.

When the bell rang, we didn't hesitate to just get to first period. Again, more to be thankful for. Me and Sango's seats were right by each other. To be honest, school was never a problem for me. Sango was in all my classes, and she always sat by be or behind me in every one of them. My teachers knew not to call on me, for I would not answer their question. Apparently everything had been explained to them.

I sat in my seat and giggled about the conversation we were having.

The bell rang again, signaling everybody to be in class. I turned to look in the doorway, seeing if anyone was going to be late. But two boys stepped in, two of which I had never seen or met before. One with silver hair, and the other with blackish brown hair. My head cocked to one way, and I gazed upon the one with silver hair longingly. I think he sensed my gaze, because he turned to me. For a moment, the look in his eyes was a bit annoyed, but then he smirked at me and gave me a wink. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and knew I was blushing. I slammed my head down on the desk with a thud.

"Are you alright?" Sango whispered to me. I nodded and she patted my back.

Our teacher was speaking quietly to the two, then she yelled out. "Kagome, raise your hand!"

I rose my hand almost dejectedly, but I don't know why. The teacher pointed her finger towards me, and I lifted my head slightly to see the silver haired boy walking down. He smiled at me then took his place right behind me. Butterflies grew in my stomach, and for a moment, I felt nearly faint.

The black-brown haired boy ended up sitting behind Sango. What luck? I don't know. But Sango turned around in her seat, face flushed, and punched the boy. I gasped and Sango turned to me, a smirk on her face.

"He grabbed my ass." She stated simply. I nodded in response, telling her that I understood.

I felt a nudge against my backside, and I turned slightly to see the new boy giving me a note.

'Hey gorgeous, what's your name?'

I blushed a little, but I also flushed in a bit of anger. I didn't want him to be one of those player-type guys.

'Kagome. Yours?'

I dropped my hand and put it behind me, onto his desk, dropping the note on it in the process. I pretended to stretch my arm back.

And that's how the whole period went.

'Inuyasha babe.'

'Don't tell me you are one of those guys.' (Emphasis on those.)

'What guys?'

'The ones who hit on every girl they meet.'

'….'

'So you are.'

'I guess.'

'…. ugh.'

'What?'

'I was hoping you weren't one of them.'

'Sorry.'

'-Sigh- Don't be …'

'Well, I still think you're gorgeous. :-)'

'Thanks … -blush- (:'

';-)'

The bell rang, and I stood up immediately, shoving the note in my pocket. I turned to Sango, who nodded at me. I linked my arm with hers and we began to strut out of the classroom. I looked back at Inuyasha, who had been staring at me the whole time. A blush rose to my cheeks once more, and I waved goodbye. He smirked and gave me a nod.

"What was that all about Kagome?" Sango nudged me in the side.

I shook my head, as if to tell her nothing.

"I wouldn't be so sure. You two were flirting major, I could tell."

Red came to my cheeks slowly.

"Don't tell me you like him already!" She nearly yelled. I covered her mouth and I shook my head. 'No, no!'

… but honestly, I didn't know if I did or not.


	2. Thoughts And Tons Of Realizations

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Thoughts and Tons of Realizations

The day kept on going by, and as fate had it, the new boy, Inuyasha, was in all of my classes. I found that strangely odd, and hell, even just uncanny. I didn't know if I should have been happy or sad. Really, the butterflies in my stomach multiplied every time I saw his face, so I guess I could say that he made me happy.

As soon as the last bell rang, I began to walk out of class, without Sango. She was giving the new boy Miroku, a beating. Turns out he had a few of our classes, but not all of them. He had decided to give her another groping to end the day when she stood, so, you get the idea.

When I walked out of the door of the classroom, the slap ringing in my ears, Inuyasha was standing against the opposite wall. I was curious as to who he was waiting for. He saw me, and gave me a smile. That smile that always made me feel like I was the only girl in the world he gave the smile to. He got up off the wall and started towards me. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach grow, and for a moment, I felt as if they were going to float out of my throat.

"Hey there." He said to me. I smiled.

He frowned at me, and I did too. "Why haven't you spoken to me?" He asked simply.

"She doesn't speak." I heard a voice interrupt, and I knew it was Sango's. I lowered my head, ashamed for once, that I couldn't speak.

Inuyasha turned to me and stared. I knew because I could feel it upon me, but I couldn't bring myself to look up at him. What could I possibly do? I couldn't tell him anything, and I didn't want to grab out a pencil and paper.

"What are you talking about Sango?" He said almost gruffly.

"I mean that she chooses not to speak. She can, but doesn't want to." Sango explained.

Inuyasha grabbed my hand and led me out to the exit of the school, Sango following slowly behind. I think she knew that this was something that I had to deal with on my own.

He continued to lead me out, in front of what I assumed was his car. A mustang, silver. I figured as much but in my situation, I couldn't really let a car distract me.

"You don't talk?" He asked.

I gulped and nodded, already feeling the tears prick at my eyes.

"Why?"

I kept my head down, the tears burning at me. I knew I was going to cry any minute, I just didn't want him to know.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, that was a bad question." He admitted.

I let a small giggle escape me, thinking he was new to the whole silence thing.

"Let me take you back to your house and you can write it down for me, okay?" He lifted up my chin, and I knew that he saw the tears.

I sniffled and gazed into his amber eyes. They were filled with concern, and I think, nervousness. But what did he have to be nervous about?

"Don't cry." He seemed to command. "I promise that I'm not going to be angry …" He whispered.

I nodded my head and smiled at him. His expression went to happy as well, but I still saw that twinge of concern and nervousness, and I couldn't stop thinking, What is going on with him?

After our little conversation, he opened the passenger door of his car and gave me a light push in. I sat into the warmth of the leather seat and sighed. My pocket began to vibrate, and it took me a moment to comprehend that I was getting a text. I pulled it out of the denim pocket and flipped open the device. A text from Sango, my cell phone said. I pressed view, and she asked me where I was and if I was okay. I typed quickly that I was fine, I am with Inuyasha, explaining. I hit send, and then I shut the phone, setting it in my lap. I turned to see that Inuyasha was staring at me confused, and then I showed him the text Sango sent me, then the one I replied back. He nodded and began to drive out of the school's parking lot.

I began to stare out of his spotless windows, but my mind could only drift back to thoughts of the boy sitting just a few feet from me. I kept thinking it was because I could not figure out what was wrong with him, but I knew that wasn't it because I was thinking more along the lines of a future. I couldn't help but daydream what it would be like if he asked me out. I smiled so brightly, that I thought I was outshining the sun. I turned back to face the front windshield, and I realized that the car was not moving.

"Uh …" Inuyasha began.

I sat up straight realizing that he needed to know where to go. I quickly wrote the directions and set them in his lap. But my hand remained there, for he grabbed my hand and squeezed my fingers. I looked up at him, a bit dazed, and then he smiled at me. I really didn't get the gesture, but I returned the smile regardless and retracted my hand away. I missed the warmth for a moment, but his touch I longed for more. I wanted to smack myself for having such thoughts, but what could I really do?

My hands rested in my lap and I began gazing out the window again. Inuyasha began driving, and the whole ride was silent. I mean yea, I was, but I figured Inuyasha would say something. No word, so I was guessing that maybe he had stuff on his mind too.

I finally heard him speak though.

"You know, I'm not that much of a player."

I laughed lightly.

"I mean, haven't you heard the saying?" He questioned and turned to me. I shook my head and I heard a light sigh from him.

"Every girl thinks she can change a player, but the truth is, it's not the player that needs to change, it's the girl. Because every player is on a mission to find that one girl that makes him lose his desire to play."

I gave him a bit of an accusing look, but he read my mind right away. "I'm not saying you are trying to change me, but that's what girls usually do, and it's not fair. You are who you are. I'm not some manwhore, but I mean, I just kinda flirt with girls, even without knowing it." I saw him shrug, and it finally sunk in that this boy was opening up to me.

"I'm just trying to find the girl that I'm truly willing to be with. Is that really so wrong?" He glanced at me. I shook my head and rested my hand on his shoulder, rubbing lightly, signaling that I understood. He took one of his hands off the wheel and rubbed it against mine. I felt the spark, the friction, and a blush rose to my cheeks immediately. But I couldn't force my hand to come back to my lap. It just stayed there, continuing it's rubbing motion.

Eventually, he pulled up into the driveway of Sango and I's house. I turned to get out of the car, but I felt Inuyasha touch me. I looked over at him and he told me to wait. I did so, and sat in the seat patiently. He came around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I smiled and gave him a nod, symboling my thanks. I knew I was blushing, but for some reason, I couldn't possibly feel it.

I walked up to my door, Inuyasha trailing behind me. I pulled the key out of my bag pocket and unlocked the door, chucking the key into the bowl beside the door. I threw my bag onto the floor and continued on to the kitchen. I didn't hear or even sense Inuyasha behind me, so I turned around, checking to see if he was still there.

He was still standing at the door, looking as if he was the little boy who just got in trouble with the teacher. I sighed and went back up to him. I grabbed his hand, him not saying a word, and dragged him to the couch. I gently shoved him down and he sat. I trotted over to the kitchen and pulled out a pen and paper, beginning to write down my story. I knew this would take some time, so I made my way and sat down by Inuyasha. I nudged him with my shoulder and he just turned to me. I waved the pen and paper, basically telling him that I was going to write. He nodded and turned away from me. I was still curious what was on his mind.

After about 15 minutes, I finished. I gave my note a quick examine and realized it was a bit sloppy, but I had actually done drawings in the margins of the paper, doodled shapes, and I noticed that I even wrote my number at the bottom and put in fancy cursive, 'Text me.' Pink dusted my cheeks and I realized that I really was flirting a lot with Inuyasha.

When I twisted my head to look at him, his head was down. I decided to see what was wrong by putting my face near his and giving him the confused look. He shot his head up, and I did as well, the motion startling me.

"Nothing." He said a bit quickly, so I was confused even more. I set my note back down on the table, unfolded it, then added a little writing wherever I had room. 'What's wrong? Tell me everything that is on your mind.'

I folded the note back into its square form and shuffled it into Inuyasha's hand. He began walking to the door and I followed beside him. He let himself out and stood on my porch, that thoughtful look still adorning his features. He smiled down at me (for I am shorter than him!) and I returned it. I felt him reach for my hand and give it a peck. I flushed and nodded at him. He walked away and for that moment, I felt like a part of me just died a little.

For it finally struck me, and struck me hard it did.

I began to truly like Inuyasha.


End file.
